<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10: Avail by LeosLust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409958">10: Avail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust'>LeosLust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They try their best to act like all is normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel &amp; Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light &amp; Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10: Avail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the Scions started to fall into their slumbers, the Warriors of Light, while greatly concerned, did not think it an issue that they would be able to assist with. As such they simply continued their duties as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However when Kamui fell into the same eerie slumber, the fear that wracked through those that remained was far worse than that of when the other Scions fell. For Kamui wasn’t a simple Scion. He was a Warrior of Light. One of Hydaelyn’s chosen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio left did their best to carry on as normal, especially when carrying out jobs in Ishgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koh’a was the first to crack, upon being caught by Aymeric after a quick report at the  Congregation of our Knights Most Heavenly. Had Aymeric not stopped him, then he may have lasted a while longer. Not too long, but perhaps a few more days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet hearing Aymeric’s quiet voice full of concern if Kamui had yet to recover from the wounds inflicted by Zenos… It broke him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that in turn, broke Aymeric.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha, what if I wrote a full fic about what happened at some point? lol just kidding... unless? :flushed:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>